Hello, It's us
by firstfanfic10
Summary: Four turtle sisters are sucked into the ninja turtles dimension in the middle of a battle.


Authors note: Ah this is so blerrrrrrgh compared to everyone elses stuff T_T

The turtles are in this yes be patient.

Zena: Gunshots rang out everywhere. I huddled with my sisters in a corner of an alleyway. I heard a gunshot near me, and searing pain ripped across my chest, and then I fainted.

Dina: A bullet tore across the left side of Zena's chest, and shattering a small portion of her plastron. Luckily, it only scraped across, yet it was still a pretty serious flesh wound. I gripped my tessen tightly and gaped as Zena's black blood splattered on the ground. Zena shrieked and passed out. That was one of the few times that saw our sunlye scared. "It is not safe here. We should have left earlier, and now there is no other way to escape." She laid her hands on the ground and started chanting. Soon, a white glowing hole opened up in the floor. Sensei was weak and weary. Creating a portal took too much energy, and I was surprised she was still conscious. She gestured to the spot, and we all clambered through.

Coco:I jumped through the glowing hole.

SPLASH! I landed in some disgusting muck. It smelled awful, and I gagged. Laura clapped a hand over her mouth. "We're in a sewer!" All of us clambered up onto the sides of the sewers where the sewer workers walked. We were covered in sewer mud. Laura shuddered. She raised her arms and summoned the water out of the mud. She moved her arm and the water moved with it. She used her motions to make the water swirl around us to wash all the gunk off of us and then used her motion to draw the water off of us. It smelled horrible in the sewer. I reached into the magically expanded bag I had packed two days ago, when I heard the attack was coming. I pushed past Zena's bag and found a loose clothespin. I Shoved it over my nose. Laura was bewildered. "When did you pack all that?" I grinned. "Two days ago." She shook her head. Dina shrugged. "Let's make the best of a bad situation" Judging by the growling sounds around me, we were all starving. Made sense- Due to the war, we had no time to eat for the past two days. I smiled. "I packed some food." I said, handing each of them their expandable bags, and I had packed them full of stuff and than packed into my bag. I handed Laura her bag. "I packed all the medical stuff into your bag. Laura went right to work on Zena's wound, covering it in gauze, medical tape, and ointment. Zena groaned, obviously feeling the pain of matter touching the open tear in her flesh. Her eyes fluttered open. "Where are we?"

Laura: After eating Coco's food, (Clam and cherry casserole with bourbon and brussel sprouts doused with duck sauce.) my stomach felt like a flushing toilet. I decided that I needed a walk. I pushed past Dina and, clutching my stomach, walked off. I would find my way back. After a minute, I came to a fork. My stomach was still churning, so I chose the left for some reason. I probably should have gone back; I was pretty far now. Than I heard a shout behind me. "What's going on?" A human shout-probably some sewer worker. I couldn't let the human see me. I would be taken to a lab and poked and needled and who knows what. I dashed down the tunnel and came to a new fork. Taking the left, I ran wildly through the sewers until I came to a dead end and was going very fast and therefore unable to stop. I crashed head on into the gate and fell unconscious.

Leo: I was taking a walk in the sewers after sparring. I had experienced a heated argument with Raphael, and was taking a walk to cool off. Down the tunnel and around a bend I heard a sudden ruckus. Startled, I sprinted over and saw the most surprising thing I had ever saw. A female turtle with long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and a pink mask and wrappings lay unconscious on the floor. She had scratches on her head, and judging from the bo staff on her and pink bag lying beside her, she was a ninja, and she didn't start out as a regular turtle, an all new surprise in itself. I picked up her (And her bag) to take back to the lair.

Donnie: I almost jumped out of my shell when Leo came into the lab area/living room carrying an unconscious girl. A turtle girl. And a bo staff. Last time I checked, Leo was only proficient in dual katana, Unless the girl knew how to use the Bo Staff. I was knocked from my shocked and confused thoughts when Leo asked, "Will she be alright?" I startled, nearly knocking over a vial of clear liquid. "She may have a slight concussion, but she'll be okay. But just to be sure, I should probably do an examination. She could have internal damage, or she could have been drugged." Leo watched as I inspected her head, and seeing the scratches, and short on time, I assumed that she ran into something. (Also I really didn't feel like doing drug tests.) After Leo told me he had found her in front of the end of a tunnel, I really didn't think it was neccesary.) After a brief inspection, I concluded that she was fine, no broken bones or sprains. Judging by physical maturity, she was about thirteen. Leo got bored and left. I just sat there. A minute later, the girls eyes started to open. She tried to lift her head. "Ahhhhh!" I pushed it back down. "Don't move. Your head will only hurt more." She looked at my face. "HOLY #$%&!" Before I could say "Wait," Her fist came flying and punched my jaw. I went somersaulting backwards. When I next looked at her, she was standing and had her bo staff at the ready, even though her face was contorted with pain. I went to grab her and pin her back on the couch, but she landed a well-aimed shot where the sun don't shine, and then she pinned me down. She applied pressure to the back of my neck with her staff. I knew that if she shoved down hard, it would snap my vertebre. Then she hesitated, a mistake on her part. Suddenly, I felt her weight lift off me as Raph's ever-so-scowling face came into view. I was so stupid to think that no one would hear the tremendous racket we were making and come.

Raph: I heard a horrible cacophony of noise from the lab. I was on my mat reading superman comics when I heard it and I rushed to the lab. A girl was on top of Donnie. A _girl._ Once I kicked her butt, Donnie would never live this down. Without a second thought, I pulled her off and shoved her in the corner. And I was shocked. She was a turtle also, and by the look on her face, I knew she was in pain. But I refused to show I was shocked. "Better start talking, sweetheart," I growled. "I ain't no one's sweetheart!" She yelled back. "And I don't know what you are, but you had better let me out of here!" I arched an eyebrow. "We're the same. But that does not explain why you attacked my brother." "If we were the same, you would know my predicament." I snorted. Then I realized that I was wasting time, and thought, 'time to get some answers.' I asked, "What's your name, first of all." "If you must know, Laura. Laura Dower. And back to our previous conversation, I am not a human/turtle sewer mutant like you." "You have to be!" "You're part human, right?" "Yes." "Well, I have no human DNA in me. I started out as a Draun-a. Similar to a human, but not quite. We mature the at the same age as humans. We have silver blood, and we don't live in this dimension. Also, we can use magic." Man, she really must have hit her head hard. "No way." "Yes way." Despite being weary and hurting, Laura Cupped her hands and soon, a small sphere of glowing pink light formed there. Now I had to believe her. But wait-Donnie was gone.

Mikey: "Mikey! Leo! She woke up!" I had no Idea what he was talking about, but I followed. Donnie led me into the lab, where a turtle girl was sitting on the floor. I was so shocked, I almost fainted. I'm no doctor, but the girl looked in need of a rest. Donnie's face was solemn. "You need a rest," He said to the girl. Than, as soon as I came in, and didn't even get to ask questions, Donnie shooed me out.

Donnie: The girl looked tired. I shooed everyone out of the living room area, and put a blanket on top of Laura, but before she could go to sleep, I gave her a glass of water and some pills to relieve her head pain. She gratefully took them and snuggled into the blanket. I was curious about her. All I knew was that she was Laura and not part human. So, even though I knew it wasn't nice, I disturbed her so I could know her better. "Hey." I roused her from her sleep. Laura looked at me with a disgruntled look on her face. I said softly, "I didn't mean to annoy you, but I need to know more about you." "It couldn't wait, could it." "My curiosity wouldn't allow it." Laura managed a wan smile. "I'm sometimes like that too." A tingle raced up my spine. She looked… pretty when she did that. And she seemed nice enough.

A blush crept up my face. I cleared my head to get down to business.

"Where are you from?" I asked. Laura shoved herself up on the couch arm, and than grimaced in pain. I squeezed her shoulder. Laura answered,

"I lived in a house in the fall section. I would often spend days holed up in my lab. I have three sisters-"

"You have a lab?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just surprised. I do too."

We were more alike then I expected.

"I knew that. I saw it, after all."

"And what do you mean by 'fall section'?"

"Once I can... go home, I'll show you, but in the book it's divided into summer, fall, winter, and spring, and the two non-seasons are party and town."

"What?"

"I'll show you tomorrow when I'm strong enough."

"Huh?"

"Magic takes energy, Don." _oh._

"So, how'd you get mutated?" Laura smiled softly. The tingle came again. "Well, it's kinda a long story. All you need to know is that my teachers evil brother did this to us."

"Okay. Why can't you go home now?"

Laura put her head in her hands and started to cry.

Laura: "Why can't you go home now?" Asked Donatello. Well, that was one way to kill the mood. I didn't mean to. It wasn't some sympathy ploy, but I burst into tears. Donnie looked quite alarmed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." I shook my head. "It's okay. The truth is, there's a war going on, and it's not safe. We had to run." "That… stinks. I'm sorry." He was acting all awkward. I held his hand. "You didn't know. I'm not angry." We just sat there until I fell asleep.

Donnie: We sat on the couch until Laura fell asleep. Her head lolled on my shoulder. I gently lay her down on the couch, and than walked out of the room. Raph was waiting near the living room, but not close enough for us to see him while in the living room. "What were you doing to her?" He was scowling. I frowned. "You're acting like I was torturing her." "She was crying. What did you say to her?" I shifted uncomfortably. "I asked her why she couldn't go home, probably against my better judgement, and if you must know there's a war going on and she can't go back."

Raph: The next day, we took, Laura to see Master Splinter. "What is this, and decided that since now the pairs didn't match up we would take turns sparring with her, one of us a day. I was first. We stood at opposite sides of the dojo. "Onadai kaimuin!" Laura exclaimed. I stared at her. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. That's Draud for 'I challenge you.' We always say that before we start sparring. "We?" "I have sisters," and without giving me a chance to ask more, she sprinted at me. I made a stab at her, but she flipped over my head and hit my back with her staff. I whirled around and snatched her up, squeezing the border between her chest and stomach. She sighed. But I wasn't done. I slammed her on the floor and started hitting her shell with the hilts of my sai. "Yammet!" Splinter signaled the end of the training session. "Raphael! I have told you this before. Do not toy with a fallen opponent." I got off of her. She looked like she was about to rip my head off. "What was that?" I smirked. "That was a major butt kicking." Laura shook her head. "You're such a jerk." _Ouch._ That smart. Donnie grabbed her shoulder. "He's always like that." "So he's always a big jerk." I felt mad. And a little sorry for Laura, but I still said, in a bad attempt to apologize "It's okay. It's not your fault that boys make better ninjas than girls." "You'll rethink saying that. Zena or Dina could kick your butt any day." "Well, they're not here." Laura's face openly displayed hurt and anger now. Master Splinter rose. "Raphael. I would like to talk with you later."

(Time skip)

Master Splinter stood before me. "Raphael, my son." I hung my head."I am ashamed of you. You know that Laura misses her sisters. You must not speak to her in those ways. I am disappointed." I felt ashamed. "Sparr with me now." Oh no. I looked down at my invisible watch. "Oh, hey… Is it that time agai-" "STAY!" So we lined up on opposite sides of the dojo, I doing it reluctantly so. Splinter beat me in no time flat. But instead of letting me up, he started hitting me with his short staff. It hurt. A lot. When he finally let me up, I was sure I was going to be black and blue by tomorrow. He dismissed me without another word, but his message was clear.

Donnie: Laura sat by herself on the couch, at the very end. _Great job, turtles._ I thought. _This is the second time we've hurt Laura emotionally._ I sat down next to her "Hey, it can't be all that bad." After that one moment, I wished I could say that sentence all over again. She looked up at me, ruby eyes glistening like jewels in bright sunlight. "But it is," she said, her voice noticeably breaking. "How would you feel if you were separated from your brothers? AND THAN SOME JERK TEASED YOU ABOUT IT!? Listen, Don, I appreciate you trying to help, but could you maybe just let me wallow in my own pity for a while?" Splinter was passing by and saw us. He nodded for me to listen, and I admit now it was most likely best for me to let her be in the first place.

After that, Splinter asked me quietly why I was so eager to help her. "I don't know… she's nice? "Hmm…" After that, I began to wonder if Splinter knew more then I meant to tell him. Well, that was easy. He always did.

Leonardo: The next day, we went to breakfast and when we got to the kitchen, Laura was already down there. She was frantically trying to flip a pancake and scramble eggs. She tried to grin while doing so. She slid some plates on the table. "Help yourself!" She quickly piled some eggs onto a plate and sat down. Donnie hurried to get food and sat down next to her. Mikey grinned. "Donnie, you loooooooove her!" Donnie glared at Mikey. Laura tried to look nonchalant, but couldn't help looking a bit uncomfortable. After breakfast, we had sparring. Laura was up against Mikey.

Mikey: Laura stood up and lined up parallel to me. "Onadai Kamuin!" I had gotten used to her strange language, and decided to used it myself. Laura came flying at me like a green and pink bullet the second I finished speaking. For a gal so small, she was fast. I tried to hit her with my nunchucks, but she flipped over my head like she did with Raph. I spun around to grab her, but instead of catching her, she darted under my legs like a snake and buckled my knees with her staff. I managed to get up, and I wrapped her up in my nunchuck chains, but than she did something unexpected. The coils of my nunchuck glowed pink and unraveled themselves. Taken by surprise, Laura was able to force me to the ground and keep me there. I grumbled in protest. Mikey, the stealth ninja, had been beat.

Raphael: Laura had surprised me during sparring. When we settled down in the sleeping room with the mats, (Laura slept on a makeshift mat which was really a folded blanket) When everybody had fallen asleep, Except for me, but my eyes were almost closed, Laura got up and pulled her phone out of her bag. What was she doing? Could she be calling someone to capture us?No wonder that she waited until we were all asleep "OH!" I frowned "What's that?" She suddenly looked like she would cry again. She just handed it over to me. I looked at it. On it was a photo of four girls. They were all in masks and they were all turtles. One in particular caught my eye. She was wearing a black mask, and had raven black hair. She had on a grumpy face because a girl in a yellow mask and carrot-colored hair was giving her bunny ears. A tall girl in a light blue mask and shimmery white hair was looking at them, and a girl in a pink mask tried to look nonchalant. I knew that look all too well. I looked at Laura. "That's you." She nodded.

Don: The next day, we had breakfast in the kitchen as usual. While contemplating over my bowl of lucky charms, I thought it would be nice for us to take Laura on a tour of the sewers at some point. When I suggested it to sensei, he said maybe later, but right now it was time for meditation. We all walked into the dojo and sat down to begin.

Laura: I sat down cross legged on the floor. I settled down on the concrete floor and tried to drop into a meditative trance. But something felt different. I felt a tingling and than it started; I was falling through time itself in an endless abyss yet still sitting on the dojo floor; Having a vision was not normal for me; though it happened more often to me than my sisters.

Leo: Laura was sitting beside me, unmoving, but I could hear her hard breathing, unusual since meditation was for relaxing and stuff like that. "What' wrong?" I asked her, but she did not respond. I reached out to shake her but Splinter grabbed my hand. "Do not. She is probably having a vision; Quite uncommon but can end badly if interrupted." All of us were up now and watching her. She seemed really strained, and she was panting like a dog. She than seemed to stop moving and than slumped backward and Donnie, standing behind her, caught her back and laid her down. "What do we do?" He turned to sensei. "We wait." We didn't have to wait long. Laura came to in about thirty seconds. She sat up. "Guys… you're all in danger. The lair collapsed, and Splinter was trapped under rubble." We all stood shocked for a moment, and than Raph burst out laughing. "Good one, Laura. You almost had me!" Laura stuttered. "But- I Didn't…" Raph smirked. "Sure you didn't. Come on, admit it."

Don: Laura sucked in her cheeks and scowled, her eyes brimming. "Fine. when Splinter gets buried under rubble, don't say I didn't tell you. But I guess it was destined to happen anyway." She speedwalked out of the dojo. "She's a good actor," Raph remarked. I didn't reply; Just set out of the dojo and found Laura sitting on the old beanbag we had on the floor. She looked more angry then sad. "Why don't we go on a tour of the sewers? We're all bored and need something to do." I offered. She agreed reluctantly, admitting that if she went out alone that she would probably get lost if we didn't show her, and she was going to probably be here for a long time. Plus we were all dying of boredom. "Hey guys, I'm taking Laura on a tour of the sewers." Well, they all wanted to come because we were all bored.

Thirty minutes later…

Raph: We were all walking back to the lair when Laura stepped on something concealed in the sewer mud. She picked it up, and upon finding it was a small nut for mechanics, she raised her eyebrow ridge at Donnie. I also raised my eyebrow ridge at her. "What's the deal with collecting old trash now, huh?" Laura frowned at me, already in a sour mood over my pointing out her fake vision. "If you were smart enough, you would realize this is a knut for making machines and robots and stuff like that." Well, that made me mad. I knew perfectly well what that was, and when I get mad, you need to run. Before anyone could grab me, I punched Laura right in the gut. Because I was used to punching big guys, like MIkey, I didn't take into account that Laura was a lot smaller (didn't even cap five feet) and therefore lighter, so the force that I impacted her with caused her to slam into the wall with enough force to render her unconscious. Before I could go to her, I heard an angry cry of, "Attack them!" I had no idea of what that meant but I had no time to think. A slender figure came darting around the corner and elbowed my stomach. My brothers rushed to help, but were also confronted by similar beings.

Dina: We rounded a corner in the sewer tunnels. We had left weak sunlye Yang behind; She'd promised she would find us later. I did not doubt her. After what felt like years but was only days, My throat had gone hoarse from calling for Laura, but she still did not come. Our food supply was running out, too. All we had left was cranberry cheese souffle. (Another experiment by Coco). Suddenly, we heard the sounds of a heated argument down a nearby tunnel. All three of us silently sprinted over just in time to see a turtle humanoid punch Laura into a wall. _Sewer mutant;_ I thought. They had probably kidnapped her and doing who knows what with her. I growled out, "Attack them." We all charged at the humanoid turtles. Zena arrived first, elbowing the one in a red mask, the one that hurt Laura. I came second, taking the tallest one in a dark blue mask. Coco shoved the rest of a piece of cranberry cheese casserole into her bag. She took the one in an orange mask. The only other one not locked in combat

Used his body to shield Laura from any projectiles kicked up by the fight, but before we could get him, we would have to take out the others. He shouted, "Stop! Raph just lost his temper! This is all a big mistake!" Zena snorted. "Sure. that's what they all say."

Don: I tried to explain that this was all a big mistake. Judging by how they looked, the three girls were Laura's sisters. They must have thought Raph attacked Laura with bad intentions. I would have done the same thing. Laura woke up right in the middle of the kerfuffle. Once she regained her alertness, she gasped at the sight of her family. "Guys-stop, I'm fine." No one heard but me.

Then, Laura tried to get to (I think?) physically stop the fight, but I pulled her down. "Don't get hurt." She was about to protest when an angry female voice rang out. "What is this, my daughters?"

Laura: I turned toward Yang's voice, but she was no longer there. In five seconds flat, she had all the quarrel settled down by toppling everybody who was fighting. Now we all sat awkwardly on the floor. I was already on the floor, though.

Raph: A blonde fox woman. I had lost my mind; I thought until she knocked us all flat. Then I knew she was actually there. Than she turned toward the turtle girl in the light blue mask. "You should not have attacked. Remember to think logically at all times. I expect more of you." Laura stood up. "Well, now that we've all found each other…" Yellow mask girl practically tackled Laura. Miss light blue mask followed, and black mask halfheartedly joined the group hug. Donnie raised one finger. "Maybe we should go to the lair and sort this out." So we did. Long conversation short, I learned the general information about the other girls, and I also learned that they are in a band called the shell shockers. Laura does keyboard. Zena (Black mask) Does guitar, Coco (Yellow mask) Does drums and Dina (Light blue mask) Does lead singing and bass guitar. (Though the other girls will lead sing sometimes, too.)

So how things ended up was, until the war in their dimension was over, the girls would stay at our place. I didn't know it, but Laura's vision would come true. But that's another story.

Hey! I'm writing more crud! Coming soon is… Um I actually don't have a name for it yet.

Trust me, I bet Me, the author, is more excited then you! XD


End file.
